Vehicle navigation systems are generally capable of generating vehicle navigation instructions, e.g. a route, from the vehicle's current position to a desired destination, as indicated by a user. After generating the route, the navigation system presents the route maneuvers to a user for execution. The navigation system often includes audio alerts and alphanumeric and/or graphical displays for providing the user with the generated route. The user may be prompted by the audio alerts informing the user of impending maneuvers. Further, the alphanumeric and/or graphical instructions may provide visual instructions and/or information regarding the maneuvers.
Those vehicle navigation systems including audio prompts and/or alphanumeric/graphical displays may be disadvantageous for hearing-impaired drivers. One potential problem is that the hearing-impaired user may be unaware that the audio alerts are informing them of impending maneuvers. Another potential problem is that the alphanumeric/graphical instructions may be too detailed to be displayed on an average vehicle display (e.g. radio display). Thus, the navigation system without a larger navigational display system may, in some instances, require undesirable levels of adaptation by a hearing-impaired operator.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a navigation system suitable for hearing-impaired operators/users.